The primary goal is to develop new treatments for childhood leukemias and lymphomas. The following projects are currently underway or in preparation: 1) Pilot Study of Non-Myeloablative, HLA-Matched Allogeneic Stem Cell Transplantation in Pediatric Leukemias and Lymphomas 2) Anti-CD22 Immunotoxin for Treatment of Leukemias and Lymphomas in Childhood 3) Unconjugated Monoclonal Antibodies for Treatment Lymphomas In Childhood 4) EPOCH-Rituximab for HIV-Associated Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas In Childhood 5) Phase II Study of UCN-01 In Relapsed Or Refractory Systemic Anaplastic Large Cell And Mature T-Cell Lymphomas 6) Bench-to-Bedside Translational Development of WT1 Peptide-Transduced Allogeneic Dendritic Cell Vaccine for Childhood ALL 7) Hematologic Malignancy Biology Study 9) Comparative Oncology Investigations in Dogs as Model for Translational Studies in Pediatric Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas